Dance for him
by starlet magic
Summary: Serena is a figure skater that is paired up with Darien in a dance contest when she doesn't know how to dance well! how ever is she going to continue when Darien himself isn't being supportive. Will she and Darien win the contest?
1. The begining

5:38 3/4/01  
  
Author Notes!! ^_^ OK this   
  
story is about a dance contest and Darien and Serena are   
  
going to be doing some  
  
pretty nice dance's. You might see in the story little   
  
marks that's when I come in and annoy you ^.^ If you want   
  
to give flames, comments, etc.. Just e-mail me at   
  
Spunk1550@aol.com or review! So enjoy the Fan-fic!!  
  
Oh and if there are some spelling error's please excuse them  
  
I'm not very good in English class... ^_^;;  
  
Now Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs   
  
to Naoko Takeuchi I'm just using her characters cause I love   
  
her work and I want to be just like her.....   
  
.  
  
Dance for Him   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"NO WAY!" Darien, a tall man with black hair and blue eyes,  
  
yelled at the short man standing in front of  
  
him.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, WAY! You will do this Darien! Your under a contract and  
  
if I tell you to dance with a goose for all I care, you will do it!"  
  
The man said his face slowly getting redder "And you haven't   
  
even seen her let alone know if she's a good dancer or not!  
  
And your in no position to be picky!"  
  
.  
  
"Come on Roger! What does a figure skater know about dancing!"  
  
.  
  
"Would you rather I get some pretty face off of the street! Also   
  
figure skating at least has some form of dance.....Well and at least   
  
she'll be coordinated. She'll just need to be shown the main steps   
  
and then were set. Or would you rather have Jacob show you up  
  
with 'your' girl!"  
  
.  
  
"I guess....but if she messes up it's you that's gonna take the fall."  
  
.  
  
"Great, now come on. She's waiting." The two men then leave the  
  
room to go to meet Darien's new partner....  
  
.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
.  
  
They walk in a large room with a wooden floor. There's posters   
  
everywhere and streamer on the walls. To the side of the room is a girl  
  
with long blonde hair and blue eyes waiting for the two men. She then sees  
  
Roger and comes run toward him.  
  
.  
  
"Roger! It's so nice to see you again! I was wondering if you forgot me!"  
  
She said and gave him a big bear hug. "And you said 'I' was the one  
  
with no since of time." She ended with a smile.  
  
.  
  
"We just had a little talk before getting here that's all. By the way  
  
Sere this is Darien Shields. Dare this is your new partner  
  
Serenity Moon, Serena for short." They shook hands and then Roger  
  
proceeded to talk.  
  
" So! This is the deal we'll teach Sere some the basic moves and then  
  
we'll start with the dances for the contest. Now we'll have to work  
  
very hard! We have one month to get this perfect. So is their any  
  
questions?"  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, What's this contest...you kinda failed in telling me much about it.  
  
Also why did you choose me to do this?"Sere said   
  
.  
  
"Well, every year there's this big dance contest, and you and Darien are  
  
going to be in it. And you were chosen because Darien's partner   
  
went to paired up with his worst enemy, and we have only the month to  
  
come up with a new routine since she probably already told Jacob  
  
every move they were going to do."  
  
.  
  
"Wow...that sucks! What kind of chance do we even have to win this thing!"  
  
She says then paces and continues. " I mean if she knows all of their old  
  
moves then she also know all of Darien's moves he 'would' do! And then  
  
she has the complete advantage since I hardly know anything about  
  
dancing except the stuff my parents crammed into my brain when I was  
  
younger and 'that' was mostly ballet."  
  
.  
  
"umm....That's were the hard work comes from?" Roger said and looked  
  
to notice the two looked very discouraged." Come on guys! We have a great  
  
chance! I mean Rachel couldn't bend and glide when she danced! Sere,  
  
you can do that! You can do a lot of stuff she probably could only wish  
  
she could do! And also now you can use all of those lesson's  
  
you took to be a 'lady' way back when to use! Really Sere, when have I  
  
ever let you down.."she was about to interrupt when he said "Forget it.  
  
And Darien my old friend, my pal, if anyone can do this you can right!  
  
Right." He said and then quickly added something about being back  
  
by eight and having fun before leaving them alone.   
  
.  
  
"...Well, then I guess we should get started..." Darien said as he turned  
  
to Serena, and saw she was already heading to the CD player. He went   
  
over to her and said in a commanding voice. " We'll start with basic   
  
ballroom dancing." And he put a CD with a violin on the cover in and   
  
dragged Serena to the middle of the floor and started their practice.  
  
Serena was tripping over her feet as she tried to keep up to Darien's  
  
pace and also deal with his constant yelling telling her that she's  
  
a hopeless case and that he'd be better with a stranger off the  
  
street. And then suddenly a bang was heard and she fell right into Darien  
  
leaving them both on the floor.  
  
.  
  
Then in walked a red headed girl with a blonde man in her wake.  
  
"Why Darien, it's nice you recognized your place toward us.."She  
  
said with a sneer and then looked at Serena who was struggling to  
  
her feet. "And who might you be? Darien's new partner? Why aren't   
  
you a graceful little girl. Where did you come from preschool?"  
  
.  
  
Just when she was about to enter a bunch of insults Serena interrupted  
  
her and said. " No, I think that  
  
if anyone came from a school it was you. I should really call the obedience   
  
school up and tell them one of their dogs escaped." Serena said with an  
  
innocent smile. " And as for grace you should be the one to talk right?"  
  
She said   
  
.  
  
"Why you, you AHHH!!!" Rachel said as she ran at Serena who then,  
  
tripped the fuming red head to land on her face with a resounding  
  
bang.   
  
.  
  
Serena then giggled and said "You were saying?"  
  
With a triumphant grin she then turned around and said to Darien  
  
"I see you tomorrow Dare. I still have my skating practice to get in,  
  
and I'm sure you won't miss me with such 'lovely' company." She said   
  
then she walked away before anyone else could say a word.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC.......... 


	2. Let's try that again

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm so glad I got such a positive   
  
response on this fanfic! I love you all! Sorry it's taken this long to  
  
get it out. I can't believe how hard it is for  
  
me to start off a new chapter ^-^ It doesn't help I have school   
  
and a lot of homework too... :P I hope you all enjoy it :) By  
  
The way if you want to send feedback, comments, or *grimce* flames  
  
Just e-mail me or give me a review k! Also please excuse spelling   
  
errors I'll try to not have to many... Have a nice day!!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's wonderful   
  
characters, so don't sue me.  
  
I'm just a great fan using them for a little while... ^-^  
  
.  
  
Dance for Him  
  
Chapter 2- Let's try this again  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Hmm...The best thing in the world is sleeping in on a Sunday...   
  
I'm so glad I'm on vacation..' Serena thought as she snuggled  
  
into the warm comfy spot she found on her bed, and buried  
  
her head in her fluffy pillows. The suddenly a loud bang was  
  
heard and she jumped losing her comfy stop, and a look of  
  
murder now on her face.  
  
"What are you doing in bed!" Roger yelled in the middle of  
  
her bedroom.  
  
She stared him down and then said, "I'm SLEEPING!".   
  
Then she got out of bed and looked around for something  
  
to throw at the man. Finding nothing but a stuffed bunny  
  
she has since a kid she decided to stop looking. It it's like  
  
she'll throw her favorite bunny at him! "What the hell  
  
are you doing in my bedroom!"  
  
.  
  
"There is the matter of you not being at practice! Serena  
  
your supposed to be at the dance studio trying to learn  
  
the dances for the contest. Not here sleeping your day  
  
away!"  
  
.  
  
"Way should I go back there! That Darien guy is as  
  
helpful as an ass! All the while we we're trying to dance  
  
he yelled that I wasn't good enough, and all of that!  
  
You expect me to go over there and pretend that it never  
  
happened! Screw him! I never wanted to do this dancing  
  
contest, and the only reason I agreed is because you asked  
  
me to. You said he'd be a good teacher."  
  
.  
  
"Give him another chance Sere. He just got dumped and   
  
he's really cranky now. He's probably thinking you'll   
  
never be as good as he's last partner. I'll help to OK?"  
  
.  
  
"Well, he should get some confidence in me! I guess I'll  
  
go if you help. Your at least good at explaining those  
  
dances. I can't stand it when they do that 1-2-3 thing,  
  
and I never knew what a ball-change was or whatever.  
  
It seems as if I'm taking a new language!"  
  
.  
  
"All right, now come on! Get dressed and I'll go over  
  
some of the dances with you before Darien gets  
  
there. I told him to come back in a couple of hours  
  
since I had to get you."  
  
.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming. By the way can you get  
  
me a cup of juice by the time I finish showering. I  
  
can't ever start the day without some orange juice."  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later at the studio~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Music is playing and Roger is sitting on the side lines  
  
watching Serena dance a little ballet.   
  
" So you got all of the main dance steps down?  
  
Can you manage with Darien when he gets here?"  
  
.  
  
"Yes, I can. It's not as hard as I thought. Hey, Rog  
  
can you lift me up over your head? This dance is really  
  
nice when it has lifts to it."  
  
.  
  
"Sorry but if I try I'll break my back. I'm not that   
  
strong."  
  
.  
  
"He-y!" She was then lifted in the air by Darien. Spun  
  
around and then gently placed on the ground. She then  
  
faced him and said. "You we're great! But don't you ever  
  
scare me like that again! And when did you get here?"  
  
.  
  
"I just got here to here you wanted Roger to lift you  
  
over his head. Now are you ready to get started? Or   
  
are you going to prance around all day and waste all  
  
of our time."  
  
.  
  
"Why you!" Staring him down. She then turned to Roger  
  
and said, "See THAT's what I was telling you about!  
  
How and I supposed to work with that!" she said   
  
pointing Darien.  
  
.  
  
"Don't you dare poke me with the puny finger of yours!"  
  
He said grabbing her hand, and staring her down. Daring  
  
her to try again.  
  
.  
  
"I'll poke you whenever I damn well please! "And she did,   
  
ending up to him catching her other hand. While they both  
  
stared each other down. Neither realizing how close  
  
they were. Roger looked on with interest. They we're nose to  
  
nose now. Eyes blazing with anger, well at least Serena's were.  
  
Then a slam was heard and then jumped away from each  
  
other.  
  
.  
  
"Serena! I've been looking everywhere for you! Jake   
  
told me that you'd be here." A tall man with black hair  
  
and piercing green eyes scooped her up and gave her  
  
a big kiss.  
  
.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So what do you think like it? Hate it? Or do you hate me for stopping?  
  
Review! I'd love to hear what all of you think of this chapter ^-^  
  
Have a great day! ^-^ 


	3. Meeting,Dinner,and Leaving?

Authors Notes: OK! Lets see where shall I begin? Sorry for keeping  
  
you waiting. I had a lot of work for school. And my teachers said  
  
that they we're going easy and this week their going to make it   
  
harder! can you believe that! Also I'd like to say sorry for ending  
  
there. I know a lot of you were hating me for it ^-^ Well I  
  
guess I should get started now huh? OK so here's the usual stuff.  
  
If you want to send feedback, comments, or *grimce* flames  
  
Just e-mail me or give me a review k! Also please excuse spelling   
  
errors I'll try to not have to many... Have a nice day!!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's wonderful   
  
characters, so don't sue me.  
  
I'm just a great fan using them for a little while... ^-^  
  
And of course enjoy!  
  
.  
  
Dance for him  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting, Dinner, and Leaving?  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena! I've been looking everywhere for you! Jake   
  
told me that you'd be here." A tall man with black hair  
  
and piercing green eyes scooped her up and gave her  
  
a big kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Serena surprised and embarrassed she gently pushed away.  
  
"Wha...!" She then recovered from shock, "Mark, what are you doing here?  
  
And how did Dad know I was here?"  
  
" Jake told me that Roger said you'd be here when   
  
came looking for you. Why didn't you come to breakfast?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Mark I woke up late today..." she said wondering   
  
when Darien was going to say some remark at it. Though it never  
  
came. Instead Roger said something.  
  
"I sorry I forgot to tell you I told your dad, Sere."  
  
"I guess it's OK he would have found out soon anyway...Mark   
  
I'm sorry I missed breakfast how about we go to dinner instead.  
  
Dad, Mom and I are going to the Lunar Diner. Dad would love for you  
  
to join."  
  
"All right it's a date then."  
  
"Can you go now. I have a lot of work to do now since I was   
  
late. I'll see you later tonight OK."  
  
"OK, love you baby." He said kissing her good-bye. Then left.  
  
"Sorry for then interruption. Guess we should get started now  
  
huh?" Darien then got up, and Roger turned on the music. They started  
  
practice, and it was mostly quite. Serena also did a much better job  
  
than yesterday, and even Darien was impressed though he tried not to  
  
show it. After about 2 hours they stopped and Darien announced a 5 min.  
  
break.  
  
"Rog, why don't you get Serena some dancing shoes. She can't  
  
very well dance in the things she's wearing at the contest."  
  
"Sure, I have them in the back be right back."  
  
Serena then wondering what was wrong with her flats thinking  
  
they were just fine asked, "What's wrong with what I have on?"  
  
"In the competitions you have to wear high heals. It's a   
  
requirement. Practicing in flats are fine in the beginning, but you  
  
should get a feel for the high heals."  
  
"But-but! I can't even walk in high heals that well! When I  
  
had to dance in high heals in the classes I used to take I steeped  
  
on all the guys feet! No one would dance with me after that!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to learn now won't we?" He said in a  
  
cocky tone. "Or are you going to prove your not cut out for it  
  
after all?" He then added raising an eyebrow succeeding in annoying  
  
Serena.  
  
"Huff! I'll show you, you ass! I'll dance in high heals, and  
  
I'll be damn good at it too!" Roger then handed her, her new shoes.   
  
Serena swiftly took them from him saying. "Give me those!" And put  
  
them on. All the time glaring at Darien, accepting his dare.  
  
The rest of the time went by quickly with Serena glaring at  
  
Darien. Surprisingly she was so focused on her glare she forgot about  
  
the dancing and did fairly well! At the end Serena was taking off her  
  
new high heals, still wondering how she did it, when Darien came up  
  
to her.  
  
"Serena, since there is only a month till the contest we're  
  
going to go to the city that the competition is at, and practice without  
  
distraction. If you want you can invite your family and we'll get  
  
tickets for them. We'll be going in a week from now."  
  
"But what am I supposed to say to my parents and Mark! 'Oh,  
  
sorry but I have to go with a guy you don't even know, and go to   
  
practice in the city so we won't have any distractions!' That will go  
  
over SO WELL with them!"  
  
"I don't care how you say it, but it's all settled. Plus we  
  
won't get any work done here. I can imagine how everyday you'll go  
  
to breakfast with your boyfriend spend a little time practicing then  
  
getting calls for visits from him, and then go home without   
  
accomplishing to much of anything in the practice!"  
  
She was about to say some remark till she thought of Mark.  
  
Knowing him he WOULD do that and distract her from her work. He   
  
always did that with her skating practice. He seemed to think that  
  
if she wasn't with him constantly then she'll go astray or something  
  
of that matter. She then gave a small 'yes' and said good-bye to both  
  
of them. She then headed home to prepare for dinner that night.  
  
.  
  
*At her house*  
  
.  
  
When she got home she flopped on the couch. She was popped.   
  
She didn't realize how much work she did today. Then after coming   
  
to the fact she had to get ready for dinner she went to take a   
  
shower. She looked through all of her dresses. She finally choose   
  
a black dress that had a forest green trim to it, and she put it   
  
on the bed. After she got dressed she sat at her vanity mirror   
  
and brushed her hair. After she put her hair in a simple bun and   
  
left it so some of her shorter hairs framed her face. Then she   
  
started working on her make-up making sure that it was all perfect.   
  
She then choose a necklace with an emerald leaf at the end, and   
  
some simple stud earrings. As soon as she deemed herself the best  
  
she can do she squirted on some of her favorite perfume. Collecting  
  
her make-up and perfume and all of the other necessities needed and  
  
put them in her purse that was black and green. After finishing she  
  
got her keys to her red Dodge Viper and left for the restaurant.  
  
.  
  
*At the Restaurant *  
  
.  
  
When she got there her parents and Mark we're already there.   
  
She headed to the table and was greeted by a kiss for Mark and a hug   
  
from her Mom. Her father though just sat there.  
  
"Sorry I maybe a little late. I completely lost track of time."  
  
"We've been sitting her for an 1/2 hour Serena! You could  
  
have been CONSIDERATE enough to called!" Her father said in a   
  
disapproving voice.  
  
"Jake, please she said she's sorry and that's it!" Her mother,  
  
Kelly, said.  
  
"You could have called though Serena. It is rude to keep  
  
people waiting." Mark said siding with her father like always. Serena  
  
then just sat down and mumbled an 'I'm sorry I'll never do it again'.  
  
They ordered dinner and Her father and Mark talked about business  
  
as always. Mark was a partner in her father's company and therefore  
  
a perfect match for her according to her father. The only reason  
  
she even meet him was because her father set them up. Lately though  
  
it seemed as if he was glued to her dad's hip. He mother sat next  
  
to her and talked about some new gossip among her little elite group.  
  
Something about one of the other lady's having an affair with a  
  
'unsuitable' man. It was getting late and she knew that she should tell  
  
them about her leaving, so she decided to go for it.  
  
"I have news." She said getting everyone's attention. "I'm  
  
joining a dancing contest. I'm sure Roger told you, and I'll be going  
  
to the city for some practicing in about a week. The contest will  
  
be held in about a couple of weeks after and your all invited."  
  
After saying this everyone was silent. You could have hear a pin drop  
  
if it wasn't for the other people in the room talking. She got very   
  
nervous at this. It was far to quite for her liking. Her mother was  
  
the first one to talk.  
  
"Honey ... why go all the way to the city to practice... We can  
  
arrange for an instructor to teach you what you need to know..."  
  
"Mom... I'm dancing with a partner. It's a favor since his  
  
last partner quit just a little bit ago. And I need to go to the   
  
city so I won't have any distractions..."  
  
"I don't approve! You are NOT going to spend two weeks alone   
  
with a man that I don't even know!" Her father said  
  
"I agree Sere! You should stay here with me and your family!"  
  
Mark added on. She got pretty mad at this. They could very well tell  
  
her what she should do!  
  
"Well, sorry but it's not your choice to make. I'm going and  
  
that's it!" She was so mad she got up and left. Then she rushed   
  
away like a red bullet home.  
  
.  
  
*To be Continued*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OK! Like it? hate it? Review please ^-^ I'd like to hear what you   
  
think :) Hope you all have a great day! Oh! And if any one has  
  
any feedback I'll gladly accept it ^-^ Like what place should  
  
Darien and Serena get in the contest? Or if I should break   
  
Serena and Mark up so Serena and Darien can get together?  
  
Or just how I can make it better ^-^ 


	4. Memories,Time to go.....

Authors Notes: OK!I'm glad I got so many reviews! I feel so loved!  
  
^-^ I never thought I'd get so many reviews! The most I've ever  
  
gotten was 9 average 3! I'm so happy! I hope this next chap. will  
  
be good enough for everyone. :) Oh! and I'll try to make the next one  
  
longer k! Well, I guess I should get started now huh? OK so here's   
  
the usual stuff. If you want to send feedback, comments, or *grimce*   
  
flames Just e-mail me or give me a review k! Also please excuse   
  
spelling errors I'll try to not have to many... Have a nice day!!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's wonderful   
  
characters, so don't sue me.  
  
I'm just a great fan using them for a little while... ^-^  
  
And of course enjoy!  
  
.  
  
Dance for him  
  
Chapter 3: Memories, Time to go....  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, sorry but it's not your choice to make. I'm going and  
  
that's it!" She was so mad she got up and left. Then she rushed   
  
away like a red bullet home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
When Serena got home she flopped on her bed. Not caring that   
  
it could be ruining her dress and cried. 'None of them think that I   
  
can do anything myself. I'm never good enough for Dad, and Mom and   
  
Mark thinks that I need to be led through life and not do anything   
  
for myself.'  
  
She turned and looked at a picture of her family taking when   
  
she was a little girl. It was of her father looking really happy with   
  
her on his shoulders. He was kissing her mother on her cheek. And her   
  
mother was hugging a little boy that looked like Serena. He was about   
  
4 years older than her. He was her brother. Her father loved him the   
  
most. Ever since he died he was so aloof. She remembered   
  
a lot about him. His name was Andrew. He always loved to climb trees.  
  
That was what killed him though. She was there the day he died.  
  
He just came home for school when he went to climb his favorite   
  
tree. She went up with him. Then he slipped. She tried to help  
  
him but it was to late. He died instantly. Everyone was sad.  
  
She was so young then and her parents never talked of him again.  
  
They even got rid of all the pictures. She was just lucky to have  
  
kept this one. She remembered one time when he made her a little bunny   
  
for Christmas. It was the only toy she ever kept. He spent 3 weeks on it  
  
behind her back. By the time it was done he had Band-Aids on every one  
  
of his fingers.   
  
She then picked up her bunny and laid there.   
  
She was then determined that she's win the contest. Her brother would  
  
have wanted her to. She was sure of it. He always wanted her to go  
  
for her dreams. That's why she skated. He took her one day because she  
  
loved looking at the skaters on TV, and wanted to do it herself. She  
  
knew then she wanted to be an ice skater. Though she wasn't good at it.  
  
She always fell down and even said she gave up. Andrew wouldn't stand  
  
for that though. He told her to go for it, and ever since then she  
  
always skated for Andrew. She knew he would never want her to quit  
  
something. No matter how hard it seemed.  
  
.  
  
*A Week Later*  
  
.  
  
It seemed weird how a week just flew by. One minute she's   
  
telling her parents and Mark. The next she's packed and at an airport.  
  
It ended up her mother stopped by the day after dinner, and said that  
  
she, her father, and Mark will go. She also got her cookies, a little  
  
sub, and something to drink for the flight. She said it was because   
  
those 'darned airlines' never feed you good food. Even to people in  
  
first class. She'd have to say her Mom was one of the best. She may  
  
not think she should go out in the world, but she still knew what  
  
was best. Though it did take her a month to finally adjust when she   
  
moved out. Now Serena was on her way to the city the contest will be   
  
held. She was extremely nervous. She had no idea what to expect.  
  
She didn't even know if she and Darien had a chance of winning.  
  
He said we did but still.... What's in store for them now?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To Be continued....  
  
.  
  
Sorry! I promise it'll be longer next time. I know this chapter is  
  
extremely short.... *sees people with fruit in hands* I fully   
  
expect people being mad.... *see them prepare to throw* Please   
  
forgive me! *people throw fruit till it piles over her* Sorry...  
  
One question peoples! What town should it be in? That's one of the  
  
reasons I stopped.... I have no clue what freaking city the contest  
  
should take place! PLEASE HELP ME!! Well, I've gtg. Reviews please! ^-^  
  
And Sorry again for the short chapter. If I was reading this story  
  
online I'd be mad at me too. 


	5. Four new friends

Authors Notes: I'd really like to thank Lady Star for all of the   
  
helpful advice! Your such a great person! This chapter is mainly  
  
up cause she gave me that review. I appreciate it so much.   
  
I'm so that I got as many reviews as I did. And I'd like to thank  
  
all of those I didn't e-mail, for all of your reviews. It really  
  
makes my day to read a review from someone that's reading one of  
  
my stories. Personally I don't think I'm that good of a writer.  
  
I'm better at given summaries if anything ^-^;; And to know  
  
that someone even one person is interested in my fanfiction then  
  
it really motivates me to write. Also I think that a month is  
  
really not very long soooo.... It's gonna seem like the  
  
days are really long and stuff k! Well I'll stop jabbering and get  
  
to the story. :) Oh! And I almost forgot. I don't know how  
  
long it takes to get to Paris, France so I'll just say it  
  
take like 20 hours or something from where they are.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's wonderful   
  
characters, so don't sue me.  
  
I'm just a fan using them for a little while... ^-^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Dance for Him  
  
Chapter 5: Four new friends   
  
.  
  
*Paris, France*  
  
.  
  
After a long flight Serena, Darien, and Roger were finally at  
  
Paris. There was just one problem....  
  
"So which one of you guys can speak French so we can get  
  
one of those bag carriers and a cab?"   
  
There was a long pause after Serena talked.  
  
"Someone can speak French right?"  
  
Another long pause.  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU TELLING ME WE CAME ALL THIS WAY  
  
AND NONE OF YOU GUYS CAN SPEAK A WORD OF FRENCH!"  
  
Serena put a hand to her head. "This is going to be  
  
a long day...."  
  
All the while everyone was unloading from the plane  
  
three young girls about Serena's age heard the conversation.  
  
Or lack there of. Of Serena trying to talk to one of   
  
the people walking by for help.  
  
"Shouldn't we help her?" One of the girls asked.  
  
"Well, Amy if you think you can get through to her right now  
  
then be my guest." Another girl answered  
  
"Well it wouldn't hurt to try Raye. I mean how hard can it be  
  
to get her attention."   
  
Obviously not that hard since she turned around and ran to them.  
  
She then preceded to give them hugs and kisses.  
  
"Oh THANK GOODNESS! SOMEONE CAN SPEAK ENGLISH! CAN YOU SPEAK FRENCH TOO!"  
  
"Ummm yea where meeting one of our friends here really."  
  
"Great! Can you please help me! None of us can speak French and  
  
we could really use your help."  
  
"Serena aren't you being kinda rude. You haven't even introduced yourself  
  
yet." Darien said   
  
"Oh You shut up! If you guys knew a little bit of French then  
  
we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Then she turned to Amy, who  
  
she had currently in a big hug. " By the why my names Serena and  
  
ignore him. Darien is an idiot."  
  
"That's really something coming from you Serena." Darien put in  
  
with a cocky grin.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!"  
  
Then suddenly a girl with blonde pale blonde hair and a big red bow   
  
ran toward the group.  
  
"AMY! RAYE! LITA! IT SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" She said as she gave each of  
  
them a big hug. " Sorry I'm late but traffic is unbearable because of   
  
that big dance contest."  
  
Darien turned slightly to Roger and said. "Do you think there's a   
  
chance that their related?" Roger just looked up and blinked, looked  
  
at them blinked, and just looked at the floor with a sigh.  
  
"God help us if they are."  
  
"You do know I'm going to kill you for that statement Roger. I expect  
  
it from that jerk Darien, but I thought you were better than that."  
  
Serena said with a glare sending Roger hiding behind Darien who  
  
seemed unaffected my the girl's anger. "So can you guys help us or what?"  
  
"Well, I'd love to but you'll have to ask Mina. She can speak French  
  
very well since she's lived her for a while." Amy said   
  
"I'd love to!" Mina said with a big smile. "So what beings you to Paris  
  
my friends?"  
  
"Well, We're here to participate in the Dance Competition." Roger replied  
  
"Well you better have reservation cause it'd be impossible to  
  
get a place to stay otherwise." Mina said still with a smile thinking  
  
that they had everything all set.  
  
"Roger you have the reservations set right?"Serena asked  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"ROGER PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE OUR RESERVATIONS!!"  
  
"Well,...."  
  
"I'M GOING TO KKKIIILLLLL YOU!!!" Serena then ran after Roger intent  
  
on killing the poor forgetful man.  
  
"Mina is there any place that might be open? "Darien said  
  
"Well no not really, but you can always stay with me. My parents are  
  
rich and we have a huge place just outside of the city. You'll  
  
really love it. It also has a wonderful view of the bay."   
  
"That's great. I really appreciate this. And so will my friends once  
  
Serena stops trying to kill Roger."  
  
"No Problem We'll just get our bags and my limo should takes us right to  
  
my place." Mina said with an another smile.  
  
Darien then turned to his friends and yelled "Hey! Mina said we can stay  
  
with her! SO stop arguing and lets get going!"  
  
So now they were on their way. They found out later that Mina has  
  
been friends with the other girls since she went to their town for  
  
a foreign exchange program once, and used to live in England.   
  
They also found out that the girls all went to the same school  
  
as Serena. Unfortunately for Serena this proved they knew how clumsy,  
  
ditzy, and how much of an airhead she was in High School and Darien   
  
would soaked in this new information. Thankfully For her though   
  
Darien didn't seem to care at that point to throw some side remarks   
  
at it, so the limo ride was quite peaceful.  
  
.  
  
*Somewhere else*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So how is the plans going?" a man in shadow said to the other person on   
  
the phone. After hearing the reply he said, "Good, Good, now all we have to do  
  
is get that old man to reveal more of his secrets to his daughter's  
  
'loving' boyfriend and then we're all set. Moon Corp. won't last  
  
after we get all of their great merchandise out in the market before  
  
they do. Then we'll hit the final nail in that old man's coffin.  
  
.........So the girl is straying eh? Do something about it we're to far into  
  
the plan to have that happen now.....Good you do that. I don't want  
  
so see this plan failing me you hear. Your future will look very bleak  
  
if you know what I mean....Good now get back to work." The man turned  
  
his chair to look out of the tall office window. The phone now put back in  
  
it's hanger. An evil looking grin then appeared on his features. Then   
  
he laughed loud enough for those outside of his office to stop and  
  
stare at his door in wonder. He suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"I will get even with you now Moon. It's only a matter of time...."   
  
He then burst into laughter again......  
  
.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I thought that would be a good place to stop *grins* :)  
  
So what do you think like it? Hate it? Or do you hate me for stopping?  
  
Review! I'd love to hear what all of you think of this chapter ^-^  
  
And everyone HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! Love you all! :D 


	6. A little bit of dancing

Authors Notes: Loooooong time huh? Go figure, I didn't even realize   
  
it was so long till I got a review saying so from lil-popcorngurl ^-^;;;   
  
Anywayz I've tried to add a little bit more detail in the dances and  
  
stuff I'll try to get outfits detailed to kz!   
  
Lady Star that's for you ^-^  
  
Can't think of anything else right now sooo....  
  
OH yea!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon I'm just using them like little puppets for my  
  
own entertainment ^-^  
  
.  
  
Dance for Him  
  
Chapter 6a  
  
6/9/03  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The living room of Mina's house was cleared so that all the furniture was   
  
against the walls for Darien and Serena's practice. Darien was off to the side   
  
listening to the music play as Serena was dancing in the middle of the room.   
  
She had a white tan top and black shorts with her black high heels attempting   
  
the basic moves for the Viennese Waltz.   
  
" Lets see...right, close, forward, left, close, forward, Right Turn, right,   
  
big left (spin 180 on right)...." Serena was whispering this as she followed through   
  
in her moves just to get to the spin and fall.  
  
"No no no!" Darien walked up to her and dragged her to her feet. "It's left, close,   
  
forward, right, close, forward, Right Turn, right, big left (spin 180 on right). Now again."  
  
Serena continued on looking positively miserable as Roger walked in and stood next to Darien.  
  
"Don't you think your being a little hard on her Dare? I mean the Viennese Waltz  
  
is not at all an easy dance for beginners ... and Why aren't you dancing with her?   
  
Wouldn't it be a whole lot easier?..." Roger trailed off waiting for an answer only   
  
to get silence. "Darien!"   
  
"W-what?" He said drawing his gaze off of Serena to look at Roger. "Oh! I got sick   
  
of her stepping on my feet" He muttered before turning back and seeing something   
  
wrong and instruction her the right way and telling her to do it again.   
  
Roger just shook his head as he walked off.  
  
.  
  
*An hour later*  
  
.  
  
"Serena! Darien! Come on! We're all going to the Moonlight Lounge to get a break!"   
  
Mina as she rushed into the room. Serena's eyes lit up as she was about to agree just to  
  
be interrupted by Darien "No we have practice. Serena! Get back to work!"  
  
Mina just looked slightly angry before stomping of muttering something about donkeys   
  
and needing to get some....  
  
Darien just shrugged it off and continued watching Serena....  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
It was later on into the night that Serena was still practicing her Waltz and   
  
Darien walked back into the room after answering the phone to see her fall again.   
  
Just before he was going to tell her to get up and stop messing up he saw her rise   
  
and blow the hair out of her eyes with the same depressed look from before.   
  
He watched for a moment to see her start up again getting most of the dance right,   
  
but still not having the extra something to make it flow.  
  
"Serena!" She looked up at him expecting another sharp remark. "Get changed, keep t  
  
hose shoes on. We're going out" He promptly left the room to leave   
  
Serena with the most confused look on her face.  
  
.  
  
After about a half an hour Serena came down stairs wearing a black dress that   
  
flowed to her knees with the ever present black high heels. As she walked down she saw   
  
Darien waiting by the door in a white button up shirt and black pants checking his watch for   
  
probably the tenth time. He finally looked up at her to have his gaze just catch.   
  
"So are we just going to stand here all day, or are we going out?" She said hands now on her hips.  
  
"Of course!" Darien then opened the door with a mock bow, "Ladies first"   
  
Serena weary of the strange look he was giving her started to head toward the door.   
  
Just as she was about to pass the door was slammed into her face as she heard   
  
Darien's cocky response" Oh! I almost forgot. Your not much of a lady!"   
  
Serena's had a look to kill "DARIEN!! YOU'LL REGRET THAT!!! GET BACK HERE   
  
THIS INSTANT!!!" she said as she ran outside as fast as her heels could carry her to catch Darien.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Short sweet and actually out there! hehe ^-^ I'll have more next time! promise!   
  
I'm just totally wiped from work and then this! *suddenly imagines an endless   
  
line of cars in her McD's drive-threw and the computers crashing and shrivers*   
  
Oh well! C 'est la vie! I'll get the next one out soon! ByE~! 


	7. NOTE: Please read

UPDATE  
  
I'm SO glad to have gotten so many replies. I've had a lot of help from people here and on Arias Ink on how to fix up my story so that it will be easier to read and understand :)   
  
I'd also like to officially thank Moon-Princess13 and Elizabeth on your responses to my editor request.   
  
I've decided to have Moon-Princess13 be my editor since not only is she a great writer but she was also the frist one to reply.   
  
Also everyone who reviewed, your SO great! I have a little more time to work on the story now that I have some of my school stuff out of the way. I should get it all done sometime soon, maybe a week from now? I have some notes just need to compile it into paragraph form. All right the next time I update I'll have a new chapter and probably the edited earlier chapters. I'll just add a update section to my author notes on what's going on and when to expect the next chapter k! Well I think that's everything. Take Care! 


End file.
